


Dia's Gone (1. a/b/o)

by usermechanics



Series: 101+ Kink Prompts [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dom/sub, F/F, Futanari, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12222549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usermechanics/pseuds/usermechanics
Summary: When Dia is away for a college visitation, Ruby recommends a friend in heat her own alpha.





	Dia's Gone (1. a/b/o)

**Author's Note:**

> Another goddamn Love Live Sunshine futanari fic by usermechanics? Another goddamn Love Live Sunshine futanari fic by usermechanics.

Hanamaru had knocked on the Kurosawa's door for five minutes and had been upset to see Ruby as she peeked her head out as the door opened. If it were any other time, she would have been happy to see her best friend, but best friends meant nothing when heat was put into the equation, a rippling desire throughout the short brunette in request to meet up with her elder sister.

"Ruby-chan!" Hanamaru panted, a combination of running to their house and average omega-in-heat panting, "is Dia-sama home?"

Ruby shook her head, with the brunette's eyes growing wide at her answer. She was apparently busy checking out universities in Tokyo, figuring out exactly what schools she would want to go to. It was a weekend during the midsummer and as a senior Dia thought that it would be necessary to figure out what truly worked for her, much to the chagrin of whom she had called, among other things, her slut and her pet.

"Ruby-chan! You know how much I need her when I feel like this, zura! Why is she gone today?"

Ruby shrugged. Even if Dia was her older sister, she didn't quite understand the whole idea of going to a good college. She primarily chose Uranohoshi because she had a connection in her elder sister, the up-and-coming president of the student council. Ruby was alone in her house, unable to provide exactly what Dia was able to give to her, but she _did_ know someone who would be able to provide for her: someone whom not only Ruby trusted as a bonafide alpha, but Dia herself had recommended her to Ruby: if her Hanamaru was in need while she was gone, then why not have her meet up with this alpha she recommended her precious Ruby with?

\--

Hanamaru had knocked on the Matsuura's door for five seconds and was relieved to see Kanan as she peeked her head out as the door opened. The brunette shifted her weight from foot to foot, nervously nibbling at her bottom lip as she desperately attempted to collect her thoughts. There must have been _something_ she could say to Kanan about what she had wanted, but it had been a bit too late: sniffing the air, Kanan _knew_ that she was in heat, her mannerisms combined with that delightful stench of a bitch in heat giving her absolutely away.

"Maru-tan! Does Dia-san know about this?"

Hanamaru bashfully nodded. "She wasn't at home today..."

Kanan swiftly, albeit coolly, grasped Maru by the lapel and pulled her into the room, a slightly devious smirk pulling on the corners of her lips, as if she knew that her time to ravage what was once Dia's pet. Maru let out a flustered sigh of relief, knowing that she was about to receive at least a good ravishing. Hopefully Dia wouldn't mind this happening _just_ once. She was in heat and she was gone and what else was she to do? Use her fingers? They couldn't fill her like a cock could, cream inside of her like a cock could, make her feel good like a cock could.

Not giving a care about the formalities of the encounter, Kanan had pushed Maru to the floor by the lapel, the shorter woman falling immediately to her knees to be presented by a slightly uplifted skirt and the bulge inside her underwear which had lifted it. Maru licked her lips and pressed them against the underside of the bulge, feeling the flesh underneath the fabric quiver slightly as Kanan shivered, not sure of how to take how aggressively in heat Hanamaru was. With a tug of her hair, Kanan pulled Maru back, her lips immediately forming the shape of a pout as she was pulled away from her prize. It couldn't be enough for her to have it. And what? Have the omega be the one calling the shots?

"Maru-tan..." Kanan sighed, lifting her back up with a smile, much to Hanamaru's chagrin. "Did Dia teach you manners?" Hanamaru quivered, knowing that she had failed to follow something as simple as the most basic of orders, not even giving herself time to present her own body to her temporary alpha, and had just fixated on Kanan's cock; from what she could tell, it was something which would put Dia's to shame, even from the initial contact of lips on sack.

"I'm sorry, Kanan-sama, it's just I need this really badly!"

"Treat me like Dia-san, and I'll treat you like she treats you, okay?"

Hanamaru nodded softly, her hands grasping onto the hem of her shirt. She shucked it aside, her ample chest bounding as it had been freed from the confines of her cloth; there was no point in wearing a bra: they lived in a world far more shameless than a girl who lived in a temple with bumps in her shirt could ever dream of being. Her hands deftly palming at her ample chest, she looked down to Kanan's skirt, smiling softly as she watched the fabric of her skirt slowly lifting. She didn't even notice the hands which grasped onto her wrists, pulling her hands away from her bosom.

"Sorry, Kanan-sama!" She huffed, bringing her hands to the waistband of her shorts, quickly pulling them down to her ankles and stepping out of them, soft brunette curls framing an overly-flushed, nearly-reddened labia, with her essence glistening around her womanhood and between her legs; if the room was quiet enough, Kanan could even swear that she heard Maru throbbing and buzzing down there, the subtle noise almost immediately springing life into the diver's nethers so quickly that she feared that her panties might tear. Kanan observed even a wire which had slipped between Hanamaru's legs and disappeared inside of her, the knowledge of what that object was giving her more reason to fear the destruction of her undergarments. All of this, and she hadn't even heard the outright filth that could come out of what seemed to be in most circumstances a well-mannered temple maiden.

"I've been in heat most of the day, and I've needed someone to fuck me. I've needed someone to outright breed me and make me theirs. Most of the time, Kurosawa-sama would make me into their fuck-puppet, in which the only pleasure I feel is hers, but today has been a misfortune. Hopefully, even in her absence, you can provide for me, Matsuura-sama." With her admission, Hanamaru went to her knees and slowly peeled off Kanan's skirt undergarments, ripping the waistband as she attempted to pull them down the throbbing shaft. As the garments fell to the floor, she had been face to face with a thick, long cock, a glimmer coating her pink tip: precum, which Hanamaru duly lapped at, letting Kanan's flavor tickle her tonsils. Feeling a hand tangling itself in her hair, Maru closed her eyes, knowing exactly what the dolphin was about to do to her, and she had welcomed it with an open heart and an open mouth.

Kanan pushed into her, her tip slamming into the back of her throat as Maru let out a desperate gag: she hadn't had something in her mouth this big before, with her tongue's motions completely halted as the girth of her member forced the slimy muscle as low as it could go. She could only wish of letting her tongue lap around Kanan's cock, but as she sucked, she could still feel her cheeks bulging slightly from her size. She couldn't take anything larger, and even then, she felt Kanan attempting to push her fat crown into her throat, her first and immediate response being to gag and coat the shaft in her thick saliva. After a few thrusts, however, Hanamaru became more used to the thrusting speed of Kanan rapidly oscillating between only the tip being between her lips and her chin being grazed barely by a set of heaving balls. Whether or not her body could handle more was irrelevant: she wanted more of Kanan's cock in her mouth, to leave her throat swollen and sore for days to come. Maru looked up, hoping that her tear-stained gaze would be enough for Kanan to see that she wanted more.

Kanan read her expression fluently, jamming the entirety of her pulsating prick into Hanamaru's mouth, feeling the brunette's throat tighten roughly against her crown, foreskin pulled all the way back as Hanamaru's throat had been too tight to do otherwise. Kanan loved it, the sight of her bulge distending the poor freshman's mouth like that was as arousing as it felt to have her tip caught in practically a vice grip. Coughs and gags only tightened her stronghold on her cock as she had been bottomed out, wiggling her face slightly as to abuse her already-aching mouth just a bit more, for Kanan. Even if she wasn't Dia, she felt amazing to have in her mouth: how constricted her tongue's movement was along the shaft, her exquisite flavor, how her tip rubbed against her esophagus with each sway of her hips, how empty she felt when she pulled away...

Pulled away!?

Hanamaru panted as the cock had left her lips, strands of drool connecting her lips to the meaty organ. What she had felt as about a minute lasted two seconds, with Kanan immediately plunging and ravaging her mouth and throat alike, disregarding the frenzy that was attempting to shove her tip directly into her throat. Her form had gone limp as the cock ravaged her, the intensity of Kanan's thrusts such that Maru's bosom had brushed either against the diver's knees or her own heaving, spit-clad chest. By the way that she was pulsing inside of her throat, she knew that Kanan was close to reaching the edge of her own sexual drive, the idea of having her mouth full of her spunk causing a moan to leak through her mouth and her quim to squeeze against itself. Maru brought both of her hands to the engorged sack, feeling the skin tightening with each push that Kanan gave to her; lazy thumbs drawled across the organ as she felt the skin come closer to her balls; even if she couldn't see it, Hanamaru knew that she was going to burst. And thus she gave her dearest Matsuura a small squeeze...

It had been enough for Kanan, who halfway pulled out her cock as a torrent of thick white leaked out, exploding from her tip and splattering against the back of her mouth. The omega mewled at the taste of the fluid in her mouth, knowing fully well that she was not going to swallow it unless otherwise commanded or she couldn't sense the flavor against her tongue anymore she had it in her mouth that much. Shot after shot came from the quivering cock, her dick practically filling the first-year's mouth with her filthy fluids, the odious stench of which only sent Hanamaru further into her state of heat: what she wouldn't do to have this stuff in places that weren't her throat. As the tip fell from her lips, she made an observation which she loved dearly: the orgasm didn't stop Kanan from staying hard. With a parted mouth, she showed Kanan the amount of cum the futa had generated, which had been received by the alpha literally spitting in her mouth. Perhaps she had become too acclimated to Maru acting so salaciously, but there was no reason for her to mind. The first-year closed her mouth and swallowed, only to re-open her mouth to show Kanan that she had swallowed all of her fluids.

"Maru-tan..." Kanan huffed, almost in amazement. Dia had trained her quite well, evidently. However, all the dick-sucking in the world would not be able to cease the true hunger that Maru had: she had only done that for, well, reasons. She wanted to keep Hanamaru on the ground for her next set of actions: even if she didn't have hair in twintails like Ruby did, she would love to perform doggy-style on her. It made some sort of twisted sense in her mind. Either that, or the thought of the first year's curvaceous behind bouncing against her hips was too enticing for her not to watch. Whichever the case may be, the blunette sat in seiza, requesting that her junior move to a position of hands and knees, with her ass high in the air. Hanamaru complied.

Kanan couldn't think straight as she looked down to see Hanamaru's ass. Without even getting into how much she wanted to stick her dick in the warm, slick, pinked, turgid core of the omega, she was fixated on her ass: twin globes of flesh, perfectly sculpted, with what seemed to be a uncommonly-molested anus within the crack between her cheeks. Slipping a thumb into her crack, she toyed with the puckered entrance, watching as the maiden squirmed beneath her touches, almost dropping herself onto the entirety of the diver's cock without a warning. Her free hand had first grasped onto the wire which had been inside of Hanamaru, pulling out a small, buzzing egg slightly larger than her fingernail.

"Sorry, Matsuura-sama!" Hanamaru whimpered, the emptiness of her womanhood prevalent after being deprived of her bullet vibe. "I was just feeling so much in heat and I thought that would help me!"

"Don't worry, Maru-tan! This will probably help you."

With a hand pointing her cock to her entrance, Kanan slowly crammed the first few centimeters inside of her: she was less tight down there than she was in her throat, and the natural lubricant which Hanamaru provided her was, if anything, excessive. It didn't stop her from clamping tightly onto her dick, even as she thrusted her way further inside of her almost as if she lacked an afterthought. All she wanted to do was to fuck Hanamaru, and Hanamaru only wanted to be fucked.

Kanan stopped short of filling Maru to the brim as she felt a slight discomfort and whine from her: to push any further into her would be devastating, and in truth, there was so much wrong with her breeding Maru, Dia's omega, that she wouldn't want to outright ruin her. She wanted to get close, however, and as she slowly started to push and pull inside of her cunt, a satisfied whimper left Hanamaru's lips, giving her the strength that she needed to slowly speed up her thrusts inside of her. Kanan kept pulsing inside of her, the increases in her speed enough such that even if she didn't bottom out, her sack kissed the otherwise neglected, buzzing clitoris of her temporary pet.

The heat emanating from Hanamaru had been blissful against Kanan, feeling her cock twitching slightly inside of her heated, aching core; each push in was accentuated by either a huff, a moan, or an obscenity followed by a compliment about how big her dick was or how tight she felt. They were dishonorably unified, disregarding the entire order of belonging just because it felt good. In her thrusts, Kanan felt envy of her friend, someone who got to do this all the time with her. With a hand on her hip and a hand squeezing her ass (thumb dug into the sphincter to the first knuckle), Kanan slowly pulled back from her, leaving naught but the thick head inside of her pulsating, needy walls. Hanamaru had attempted to push back, to relieve herself further by having that dick once more in her, but Kanan ensured that she wouldn't budge unless it was on her terms, and her terms were that she keep Maru there for a few moments. She knew that even if she stayed like that for two seconds, an omega in heat almost had a sense of time distortion between intervals of being slain, leaving the poor woman she was fucking in a state of denial which felt like hours, almost as if she had been too afraid to beg.

"Ka--"

With that, Kanan slammed the entirety of her girth that could fit into Hanamaru inside of her, the pleasure outright rocking Hanamaru and sending her into a state of near-ecstasy. As her walls quivered against Kanan's cock and her ass tightened around her finger, the diver shoved the thumb deeper inside of her, waiting for her delicious moans to leak out and spill all over the dive shop. Who even cared if people were watching? It was natural and consensual. The only thing slightly unnatural was how depraved Hanamaru had become, her hips buckling back and forth without rhyme or reason while she had desperately squeezed on Kanan in an attempt to ensure that she would leave her with at least a drop of her precious seed. Kanan complied with a grunt, pushing as deep into her as she could, her cock once more pulsing inside of her, electricity shooting through her as she launched another fleet of sperm into Hanamaru, directed at her womb in this case. In the case that Maru didn't want her child, then she would down her birth control pills, or even better...

As Kanan filled Maru with cum, she slowly backed her cock out of her, leaving the entire interior of her vagina a lewd white which, when she pulled out, spilled onto the rest of her core and dripped onto the floor below, Maru letting out a final whimper as she felt Kanan's seed leaking out from her. As a good pet would, she lapped it up from off of the floor and swallowed it graciously, even going so far as to thank Kanan for helping her. Not Matsuura-sama anymore. Kanan.

Kanan stood up and pulled Maru from off the floor, holding her in a bridal embrace. "Don't worry, Maru-tan, I won't tell Dia about what we did, and if she asks, I'll say it's out of necessity." With a kiss to the cheek, Kanan took Hanamaru to the bathing room such that she could clean herself of her infidelity.

In truth, Kanan was the only one who had felt guilt. The woman she held thought differently than she did, and in truth all that mattered was that she had been sated by a kind, salacious alpha.

Maybe she'd tell Dia to see what she'd do to her next time.

**Author's Note:**

> I can kinda see why sub!Maru is so popular in the fandom right now, even if I'm not a fan of a/b/o.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
